The way of The Wanderer
by SoulDragonNaru
Summary: Mizuki didn't even get a shot at screwing over Naruto. As soon as he'd seen the graduates, Naruto knew that was it... There was only one thing for it. To run and run far from Konoha. Naruto x FemGaara Rounin/Naruto
1. Prologue

Prologue

/

Naruto was now sitting on a swing alone. He listened as the parents congratulated their kids. Naruto watched as the Iruka and the Hokage were both their also in celebration. Naruto closed his eyes pulling his goggles over his head. Tears began to flow out of his eyes.

_Why should he try?_

_Why be a Ninja?_

_When they all hate me?_

_Why even bother anymore?_

Naruto thought to himself he couldn't be a ninja because of one damn Jutsu! He could perform Henge and Replacement perfectly and even make a solid Henge but he failed because of the damn bunshin.

Naruto got up to go home, Mizuki had simply missed his chance.

/

Naruto sat in his home on the bed he felt a door open. Who was it? Most of the villagers were celebrating with their kids. He looked and saw a man holding a Ninjato enter. "You demon brat I've waited a long time for this!" The man yelled and slashed at Naruto. Naruto dodged moving out the way as the man's Ninjato got stuck.

Naruto was wondering what to do he didn't want to harm the man he still wanted to be Hokage. Naruto went for the door only for the man to yank him by the collar on the ground. "My son would have graduated today if it wasn't for you demon! YOU KILLED HIM!"

"I NEVER KILLED ANYONE!" Naruto yelled as the man freed his Ninjato. Naruto began to back up as he was at the Kitchen part of his apartment as the man stalked towards him raising the Ninjato. Naruto looked around and saw a small kitchen knife. Being the only thing that could protect him he grabbed it in a reverse grip.

"So you finally want to finish me off! My wife my daughter my unborn child! I'll kill you!" The man raged as he lunged forward. Out of pure instinct Naruto flipped the grip and stabbed forward. Naruto's eyes widened as the man stopped.

"I'll... kill... you..." the man fell down to the floor as Naruto's eyes widened, he had just killed someone... never before had he taken a life. Naruto was frozen though but then a thought crossed his mind.

Was he a demon too?

What would Jiji do when he found out?

Would Iruka still care for him...

Naruto then thought as Hokage he would kill Naruto to protect its citizens... Naruto didn't want to die. He didn't want to yet would it be selfish if he kept harming people? Naruto then thought if he left the Hokage couldn't do anything and he wouldn't have to hurt anyone at all right?

Naruto then nodded set with himself but he needed to go fast. Naruto looked at the dagger and nodded taking it in his left hand but stopped looking at the man's Ninjato. Naruto reached forward and grabbed the Ninjato as Naruto was thinking should he take it? It was a dead man's sword? Naruto looked at the man who tried to kill him and saw no sword case. Naruto put the Ninjato down and took the knife.

It wasn't a big knife but he couldn't go and get his Kunai the Hokage might show up to check on him! Naruto was about to jump out the window when he remembered something.

"Naruto you should really change your outfit," Iruka said and saw Naruto's confused look. "Orange will only get you spotted fast Naruto it isn't a good color for a Ninja, I am not saying get rid of it but maybe switch and have only a little."

Naruto shrugged off his Orange jacket now wearing his black undershirt and baggy orange pants. Naruto didn't have any other kind of pants so that was a moot point.

Naruto then took a deep breath. Could he really do this? Could he really leave the village? Naruto looked back and knew if he stayed he would only get hurt. Naruto then jumped off the window landing on a roof top. The Hokage would be busy so no missions could be given unless an emergency.

Naruto then made a run for it.

/

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" Iruka exclaimed coming into the office.

"Iruka what is wrong?" Sarutobi said to a frantic looking Iruka.

"It's Naruto he is gone!" Sarutobi's eyes widened then calmed.

"Perhaps the boy is simple taking his third attempt a little hard?" Sarutobi said as Iruka narrowed his eyes.

"Ryuji Keno was found dead in his room holding a Ninjato." Sarutobi's nodded and pulled out a crystal ball.

"This will determine whether are not Naruto is in Konoha." Sarutobi said channeling chakra into the crystal ball. Iruka saw an Image of Naruto on the wall surrounding Konoha another thing they noticed was the kitchen knife he was holding. He saw Naruto close his eyes and gulped before he jumped causing Sarutobi to get up off his seat. They saw a small amount of red chakra go around Naruto before he got up still holding the Kitchen knife and surprisingly ran.

"IRUKA GET A SENSOR TEAM HERE NOW!" Iruka left in a hurry.

/

By the Time the Sensor's showed up Naruto was too far gone they had caught his scent but soon it was given up the boy had evaded Anbu jounin and Chunin they had stood no chance. Naruto Uzumaki had left the village.

/

Prologue End

/

Kind of short but hey it's a prologue

Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors.


	2. 1 purpose

Before I begin thank you guest however you are for pointing that out for me

/

Chapter One

/

Naruto was now alone in a forest by himself Naruto had no idea where he was going. He had simple ran off in one direction and kept going straight. He was lucky to avoid the Ninja sent after him. Naruto had been right the Hokage was going to kill him.

Naruto hadn't seen but he had heard them. Naruto had learnt a good method on dealing with people chasing him. He would simple go in a circles and hide in a spot they had previously checked to confuse them until they went away.

It had been five days sense he had left Konoha and he still didn't know what to do. Naruto had hunted for some food but he had only caught a single rabbit that he had already eaten. Naruto sighed and leaned to the sky.

"What should I do?" He asked the sky not expecting one and not getting one just trying to find out what to do and hoping to get an answer.

/

Sarutobi Hiruzen was now an angered Hokage something no one wanted to deal with. Since Naruto left the public had been throwing party after party. Sarutobi simply couldn't hold the council meeting until now. He was now with the council the civilians all having hang overs.

"Hokage-Sama can't we do this another time?" One questioned.

"Yeah you could join us in celebration!" Another said.

"QUEIT YOU ARROGENT FOOLS!" Their eyes widened at the level of volume the Hokage used. "You civilians are now banned from the council." Their eyes widened.

"You... you can't do that!" One yelled.

"This is a dictator ship not a democracy you civilians are now out the elders and Danzo however will stay. Anbu escort them out now." Anbu appeared around the civilians escorting the civilians despite their protest.

"About damn time." Tsume said as some of the clan heads chuckled.

"I only wish I had gotten it approved faster..." The clan heads nodded they held no ill will towards Naruto but the Civilians had corrupted a lot of children even the orphanage and some Ninja.

Danzo though was impressed perhaps you haven't lost you flare Horizon.

/

Naruto was walking three days later as his stomach growled. Naruto had caught another rabbit but it had been small and only lasted a single day. Naruto continued walking and wondered what he should do. He had no tools except a small kitchen knife which he didn't even have a case for.

Naruto began to walk until he heard a scream. Naruto ran forward as he did he saw a woman surrounded by some bandits. "This one looks like a good fuck." One said with a grin, Naruto noticed they all had some type of sword. Naruto then knew he would get the woman out of there. Naruto began to plan there was too many to barge in there.

"Yeah too bad we have to wait for leader." Another one said with a sigh.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." The first one said as all the others grinned as one grabbed the women and went to tear off her clothes. Naruto's eyes widened. He dashed forward and stabbed the man in the side as the man's eyes widened before slumping over.

"That bastard killed Zojo!" One yelled as Naruto threw his knife impaling him in the head. Naruto hadn't known why but it came as if a second instinct. The bandits charged at him as Naruto realized he was now disarmed.

Naruto relaying only on his Taijutsu dodged the first swipe and punched one in the gut as he jumped back to avoid one only to be slashed on the side his arm gaining a cut. Naruto took a breath looking and counted ten bandits in front of him as well as the two dead on the ground.

"Your just a brat well show you what it is too mess with us!" One yelled charging forward. Naruto dodged to the side but got hit in the shoulder it digging in deep. Naruto grabbed the bandit and head butted him. The bandit let go of his sword at the unexpected attack and stumbled. "You brat!"

Naruto grabbed the blade in his should and pulled it out screaming. He then held it by the handle. The blade was a Chokuto with a silver blade and a brown handle and the guard was a copper ring. Naruto held the blade in both hands as the bandit sneered.

"You stole my damn sword!" The bandit said.

"Don't worries just grab another one." A bandit said as the bandit looked annoyed however caught a blade thrown at him.

"I am going to kill you and take back my damn sword!" The bandit yelled charging at him his blade held high.

Naruto say it the opening in the bandit. Naruto charged and cut the man in half his sword driving through as Naruto forced the sword trough his waist. Naruto began to pant he didn't think slicing a person in half would take that much force. Naruto then saw the other bandits charge him.

Nine to go Naruto thought to himself. Naruto ran forward the intent to kill them all. Naruto dodged the first slash and swung cutting one's shoulder, Naruto got stabbed in the arm as he then grabbed the blade in him and impaled the bandit in front of him killing him as he slid his sword out. Naruto pulled the blade out of his arm as he ducked a sword swipe kicking out.

Naruto tripped the bandit and stabbed him in the head. Two down seven more, Naruto thought jumping back from an attack only for a sword to hit his waist. Naruto screamed turning around and slashing the bandits head off. Naruto looked and panted from the wounds he had at the moment lucky the bandit wasn't strong enough to cut him down.

Naruto ducked a blow and stabbed as they weren't given him time to think. The bandit had moved out the way and charged two others behind him. Naruto ran forward and slashed the man before he could attack. Still running he slashed the other two Naruto heard three thumps as he knew he killed them.

Naruto looked at the last three as one came running and slashed downward at him. Naruto went to lean back however his left eye got scarred from the attack as Naruto stabbed forward his goggles fell off as well from the attack of the bandit. Naruto ran towards the other two as they both ran at him from both sides. As they slashed Naruto jumped over them and spun slashing cutting one in half before he didn't have enough force to cut the other in half instead he stopped half way in him and pulled out. The first slumping down while the second dropped his sword gasping in pain.

Naruto went limping to the woman who had watched the entire time wide eyed. "BEHIND YOU!" She shouted at as Naruto turned around he saw a large man with a long sword on his back.

"Boss!" The still alive bandit called. "You got to help me the kid he..." He was cut off by a sword the boss had just called him without a second thought.

"Shut up your annoying" The boss said not caring at all he had just killed someone. Naruto saw a marked out head band that was from Kumo.

"You're a missing Nin." Naruto said as the man smirked, "Why did you kill him he was your comrade!" Naruto shouted out.

"Comrade?" The man laughed at Naruto. "Please only a tool I could care less about all this bandits they are weaklings barely genin level you though killing them all just proved how weak they are I have no need for weaklings." Naruto began to growl.

"Don't give me that this world runs on power, even the hidden villages run on power." Naruto blinked and was confused at that comment, "Don't you get it only the strong survive in the world of ninja. You proved your strength why not join me I can use someone strong instead of weak."

Naruto growled at the man. "I would never join someone like you!" Naruto shouted out at the man.

"Fine have it your way brat." The man pointed his sword at Naruto as Naruto charged. Naruto slashed at the man who blocked. "Tch so damn sloppy, guess you are weak." Naruto kicked out hitting the man in the jaw as the man stumbled while Naruto backed up. "You damn brat that actually hurt."

"It's supposed to this is called an ass whopping." Naruto said with a grin as the man charged. Naruto charged at the man as they clashed sword. Naruto felt himself being over powered and then flung away as the Missing Nin rushed forward.

"Like you could beat me kid," The man slashed as Naruto barely blocked in time. Naruto got punched in the head as the man switched to using one hand. Naruto took the hit and then pushed forward adding his weight to the power as the man grunted somehow they became evenly matched.

Naruto was then thrown off with a swing. Naruto slid backwards on his feet. However his left sandal then burst apart causing him to trip. Naruto landed on his back. The man rushed towards him and stuck down. Naruto closed his eyes but then he felt a wet liquid. The woman he had trying to save was hovering over him.

"Thank you... for trying..." The woman passed out on him as his eyes widened. Naruto shook the woman some.

"Hey wake up! No! I was supposed to save you! Why did you do it?!" The woman began to grow cold.

"Damn she would have made a great sale on the market so hard to find twenty year old virgins who actually look good." Naruto's eyes widened he was going to sale her. "What is this the first time you seen someone die brat!"

"Please that bitch would have been worth some money but she is nothing special. You probably don't even know her name." Naruto began to growl a red chakra was leaking around him. Naruto stood up slowly as the man went ready to attack.

"I don't know her name... I never knew her... and yet she gave her life for me... she was something special... to give her life for a stranger... and for insulting her..."Naruto's eyes turned crimson with a black slit causing the other man to freak out. "I'll kill you."

Naruto charged and slashed as did the missing ninja. However Naruto sliced his sword the shard of the sword falling behind him. Naruto then cut the man diagonal as he screamed Naruto began cutting in a barrage of moments. Soon the man fell down deep cuts all the way in him. Naruto watched him fall to the ground.

Naruto reached back and stabbed him again and again and again... screaming his lungs out with each stab as he eventually passed out.

/

"So my jailor is here." Naruto blinked and looked up to see a giant nine tailed fox behind a massive gate.

"Jailor? Wait you're the Kyuubi I thought the Yondaime killed you?!" The Kyuubi laughed at him and spoke.

"Oh like that guy could, nothing can kill a Biju he could only seal it away." Naruto's eyes went wide. "Oh you figured it out why the village hates why they abuse you." Kyuubi said with a grin.

"I could make all these pains go away, simple free me and it will all be gone. You won't have to worry about anything anymore." Naruto was frozen.

_He would make the pain go away?_

_I wouldn't need a purpose?_

_What is my purpose?_

Naruto began to think and then closed his eyes and glared at the fox. "No," The fox growled at him.

"What was that?" The fox said sneering at him.

"No, I won't free you. I will walk a path on my own! I will make sure what happened to that woman never happens to anyone! I will find peace." The Kyuubi's eyes widened and he chuckled.

"Find peace? That is impossible." The Kyuubi stated to him as Naruto glared.

"Then I will do the impossible and find the way to peace!" Naruto said as the Kyuubi glared at him Naruto glaring back.

"For this insult you will pay Naruto Uzumaki." The fox said before Naruto was flung out of his mind.

/

Naruto woke up to an awful stench in the air. He looked and saw the dead bodies. Naruto then noticed his left vision began to blur. He touched his eye and felt a trickle of blood. That's right he had gotten slashed in the eye.

Naruto had always healed quickly thought, Naruto then remembered the Kyuubi saying he would pay. Could the Kyuubi have been healing him this entire time? Naruto got up whatever it was it was out of his control.

Naruto then looked at the Chokuto he had stolen and picked it up. He took a black sheath off a dead body sliding his Ninjato in it after strapping it onto his back.

"Where to now..." Naruto wondered and then felt this eye. He needed a medic to look at him. But where would one be? Naruto glanced around and looked at the giant mess of bodies. He began searching their pockets as he took all of their spar money. Naruto then glanced around the came as he took a bag of junk dumping it out he began to fill it with anything valuable.

Naruto thought this was wrong with every fiber of his body but he needed the money for now. Naruto then glanced at the woman who had saved his life. Naruto closed his eyes as he took his sword and bag off his body. He then began to dig, the woman she deserved a burial in his eyes. Naruto dug farther and farther and eventually he stopped and looked around.

He then sighed he couldn't leave the bandits, after burying the woman Naruto began digging more graves as he began to burry all of them including the boss of the bandits. Naruto after his work was down got up and picked up his Chokuto as well as a knife one of the bandits carried. He strapped the Ninjato on his back and the knife on the back of his waist.

Naruto turned to leave as he glanced at his broken goggles. Naruto picked up both pieces and closed his eyes.

_"I promise Iruka Sensei I'll become Hokage and I'll always cherish these goggles!"_

Naruto smiled sadly as he remembered his seven year old birth day gift from Iruka. Naruto then placed the goggles in the ground. "My dream of being Hokage is over... I will try to find a way of peace and make it a reality from now on. That is my new dream..."

/

Chapter End

/


	3. 2 Tan'ya-Jo

Thanks for the reviews I will keep trying to find errors as I go through so if you see anymore please let me know.

/

Chapter Two

/

Naruto was walking down a bath as he was simply trying to get to a town. He needed to find a medic about his eye. He had stopped the bleeding by tearing off part of his shirt and using it as a bandage. Naruto began to walk forward even he wasn't sure how he could move.

With the fox refusing to heal him he also had some cuts and bruises on his body now as he began to walk forward. Naruto began walking and eventually he saw a sign and a village.

Otafuku Gai

Naruto walked in the town well city as he looked around and noticed all the tall buildings. He noticed people staring at him as he simple shrugged it off. He knew it was probably the scars on him that did it. Naruto noticed that there were mostly women in the town but shrugged it off.

Naruto sighed and began looking at buildings wondering if there is a medic shop somewhere around here. Naruto sighed there were mostly casino's everywhere. Naruto then saw a medical station as he walked in the building and Naruto saw white walls.

/

"I'm afraid the scars will stay it's hard to describe it is has if they refuse to heal." Naruto nodded. "Also your left eye you will have a hard time seeing though it once it heals and change bandages daily." Naruto nodded to the women that had given him a checkup.

"Alright thank you Miss," Naruto said as the woman nodded while Naruto walked out the place.

"If only you were older..." Naruto blinked at the woman's comment but shrugged it off.

/

Now what next?" The blonde thought on a bench his previously black bandage now white. Naruto glanced at his clothes. "I guess I need a new look, Konoha would recognize me an instant." Naruto thought as he got up and began looking around.

Naruto knew he should have enough money thanks to the bandits as he walked around. Naruto finally found a clothing store as he walked in. Naruto soon picked out an outfit, he picked out a second black undershirt because his had gotten pretty torn up, along with that he picked out a pair of baggy black shinobi pants.

The clerk nodded as Naruto then noticed something in the back. There was a fox mask not white like an Anbu but yellow. Naruto then pointed to the mask. "How much for the mask?" The clerk blinked.

"This thing? I only put it up for show but I was going to throw it away."

"Can I have it?" The clerk blinked and spoke.

"It will be one hundred extra," The clerk said and got a nod from Naruto as she placed the fox mask down. Naruto bought three more of the same outfit before leaving now wearing his outfit along with the fox mask. His sword strapped to his back and Knife on the back of his waist. He had on no shoes and walked bare foot mainly because he had no more money for sandals and wanted to save some of it for a map.

/

"So the last thing I need is a map?" Naruto thought to himself considering he didn't want to get lost. Naruto sighed he didn't know where the hell to get a map though. Naruto sighed as he walked he then heard his stomach grumble. "Wonder if they have ramen?" Naruto thought out loud as he then began to look around for any type of restraint.

Soon he found a Dango stand as he was entered the stand. Naruto turned and saw some people around their as he walked to the counter. "So what do you want?" The man said looking at Naruto.

"Uhm... food?" The man blinked before laughing. "I meant what type of Dango brat sweet spicy you name it."

"How about sweet?" The man nodded and went to the back before coming back out. "So you new to the world?"

"Huh how did you know?" Naruto asked as the man grinned.

"You have that look despite your scars they are fresh and your sword looks worn like you don't know how to take care of it." Naruto sighed.

"I kind of am, you see I got this off a bandit and well got here later on." The man nodded to him.

"Oh well hey there is a weapon shop that can look at that blade and maybe improve it." The man handed Naruto an address on a piece of paper.

"Why are given me this mister?"

"I lost a bet with the owner and promised I would advertise." Naruto blinked and then laughed.

/

"Let's see here it is?" Naruto turned and saw a house by itself with a man banging a hammer against some iron beside it. "Uhm... Hello?" The man stopped and looked at Naruto.

"hmm? What can I do?"

"Or you Tan'ya-jō?" Naruto asked as the man nodded. "I was told you could help me with my sword." The man seemed to get a gleam in his eyes.

"Come here boy let me see it." Naruto took off his Ninjato and showed it to him.

"Oh no this sword will do no good! It is barely even cared for why should I help you brat!" Naruto was taken aback by the anger.

"I just got it I picked it off a bandit that was going to kill a woman." Naruto said looking away as the man's eyes widened.

"I see you saved the sword then." Naruto blinked at the man. "So what is its name?"

"Uhm, Name?" Naruto asked as the man sighed.

"Yes brat ever sword deserves a name it isn't just a tool! A sword is a connection of the body an extra joint! You want to be a swordsman you must become one with you sword!" The man said as Naruto blinked.

"I can fix it better however I will only do a little, come back when you become one with this sword and I will make it unbreakable." The man said as Naruto's eyes widened.

"You can do that?" The man nodded.

"Yes however you must pay for me to fix it for now and I will only fix it with Iron a basic metal when you become one with this sword then and only then will I improve it." Naruto nodded to him.

"So I just need to name it?" The man smacked Naruto's head. "Ow! What did you do that for?"

"Idiot boy it is more than that, it will take years to reach the state I am talking about! You can't just do it in a single day! Have you ever used a sword before?" Naruto shook his head no.

"My advice after I fix this you should go training." Naruto nodded and then handed him his knife.

"Could you fix this also?" The man nodded.

"Tell me boy what do you plan to do?"

"I want to stop all the violence in the world, want to bring about peace." The man's eyes widened and then he chuckled. "You don't think I can huh," Naruto said with a sigh.

"Not that boy...it's a good dream just expected something different. Tell you what I will give you tip on trying. It is form first, Speed next, and power at the end." Naruto blinked.

"You don't understand do you?" Naruto shook his head no.

"Ok think of when you fighting a swordsman he has more power then you." Naruto thought of the bandit boss he had killed and nodded. "Now if you have better form or technique then him you can easily beat him." Naruto nodded and blinked.

"So attacking better?" The man nodded.

"After that you need speed, Power helps but if you can't attack in time you're already dead, the battle starts when you or your opponent draws a blade." Naruto nodded to the man, as he then sighed.

"Your still new to the road aren't you?" Naruto nodded, "What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," The man smacked him. "Idiot boy don't give you name to stranger! First off come up with alias a name that has no link at all otherwise you can be traced back to your home village."

"Huh but I am not a ninja?"

"No boy you now a rounin," Tan'ya-jō said looking at Naruto as Naruto blinked. "If you going to go through with this dream of yours you will become a wandering ninja, they are what are called Missing Ninja that quiet before actually becoming a Ninja they are also known as wondering Samurai." Naruto nodded to the man.

"Hey why are you helping me out so much?" Naruto said as the man grinned.

"I was waiting for that you see, I am a master black smith however I barely get any customers here this town is merely made for gamblers barely anyone needs to by equipment or have me fix their swords considering that most Ninja use kunai and Shuriken only that means I only usually fix the swords of wondering Samurai."

"So you want me to advertise for your blacksmith shop." Tan'ya-jō nodded and Naruto nodded to him. "Ok then," Naruto said with a grin.

"Alright well then wait a moment." The man went in the building and came out with a bag a few seconds later.

"Here it contains a canteen of water, some food and a map." Naruto nodded to him. "Now then if you would only wait it shouldn't take me but an hour to fix the sword and a few minutes for the knife." Naruto nodded and then sat down on a patch of grass.

/

"I am done boy," Naruto got up and saw Tan'ya-jō holding his sword and knife. Naruto took the sword and opened it wondering what changed. The sword seemed to shine more and he handle was now wrapped in a black cloth along with that the guard seemed to be brighter. Naruto went to strap it on his back.

"That is not a good ideal." Naruto blinked, "A sword strapped to you back is harder to pull out then a sword attached to your waist." Naruto nodded and strapped the sword to his left side. Naruto then noticed the knife was wider and had a more distinct curve almost like a clever if it wasn't curved at the end.

"I also got you a gift." Naruto blinked as he strapped his knife on his back. The man handed him a second knife in a leg holster. "It's a curving knife use it whenever your board or you need to skin an animal." Naruto nodded and strapped the knife on his right leg.

"Alright well then be off you got to go advertise." Naruto nodded and went to leave.

"Don't suppose you have anything you can tell me?"

"For future reference you mean gossip, and yeah apparently wave country is trying to make a bridge though it is mostly surrounded by water. It would also be perfect for bandits to raid until then. I have also heard off Missing Ninja disappearing." Naruto nodded and turned to leave.

"Hmmm wonder why that guy is so nice?" Naruto shook it off it was probably nothing.

/

Chapter End

/


	4. 3 A Proud Fool

Chapter three.

/

Naruto was now on his way to wave country as he had made camp. Naruto looked in his bag as he had found a book on how to make camp along with how to cook and a book on how to care for a sword. Naruto then though saw something he missed before, two scrolls.

Blinking Naruto pulled them out and opened the first one. "Tree climbing? Water walking?" Naruto debated which one to open first and went for water walking, hey it sounded cooler to him but then glancing around he saw no water so instead he went for tree climbing.

Naruto opened the scroll and began to read. "Ok so too much I blow off and too little I slip." He summarized and then went to a tree backing up some. Naruto sprinted forward only to be blown off of the tree. "Damn too much." Naruto thought to himself.

/

Naruto was walking down a path three days later as he had his pack slung over his shoulder. Naruto heard cursing as he saw a man with a straw hat walking forward. He looked upset at something, "Uhm hello sir?" the man blinked seeing Naruto.

"Huh what do you want?" He slurred and Naruto could tell he was drunk.

"Look mister you seem kind of dr..." Naruto stopped when he noticed a ninja dashing forward at the man who stumbled tripping down as the ninja was about to attack. Drawing his sword Naruto slammed his sword down at the claw the man had. He then noticed the chain on his claw as a second appeared ready to attack Naruto. Naruto jumped back and dodged the swipe then brought his sword sideways swiping at the man.

Naruto leaned back as he then slashed clashing with the man's clawed gauntlet. Naruto then noticed the other rushing towards the bridge builder, Naruto ran towards him stabbing at the man with his sword. Naruto felt his sword stab into the man as he pulled it out. The ninja dropped groaning in pain, "You bastard!" One ninja yelled rushing to Naruto.

Naruto side stepped and swiped at the man sideways with his sword. The Nin grabbed his sword with his clawed gauntlet and pushed back. Naruto grunted as he was being held back the metal stopping the man's hand from being cut. Naruto began get pushed back as the man was about to fling Naruto off.

Naruto switched using only his left hand to hold the blade as he reached back grabbing his knife and slashed the man's neck. The man stopped as he went limp and Naruto moved out the way. He had just killed two more. Naruto looked at the drunken man who blinked.

"So you want to tell me why these guys were after you?" The old man blinked.

"I'm a bridge builder headed to wave country," Naruto blinked and nodded.

"Oh that makes since, the ninja were hired to kill you." The man blinked and nodded. "Since it's an island it is easy to rob and stuff that happen a lot?"

"Unfortunately," The man said with a sigh.

"But what are you doing here and not in wave?"

"Well I went to get some help but we didn't have enough money to hire any ninja, I tried to lie but their Hokage saw right through it and kicked me out." Naruto blinked at him.

"So you went to Konoha?" The man nodded to him.

"Well I can help you," The man blinked.

"Why? Don't get me wrong just curious."

"Simple I want to help," Naruto said to him. "That and I need some money." The man chuckled.

"Well it's not much money kid but are you sure you can handle it."

"The name is Kitsune and what choice do you have?" Naruto asked him.

"Well I'm Tazuna, Kitsune," Tazuna held his arm out as Naruto shook his hand.

"But I got one question this guys here they are missing Nins I thought it would only be bandits." Tazuna sighed.

"Well you see there is a man named Gato who owns all our ports."

"So he gets all the money." Naruto finished quickly as Tazuna nodded.

"Yeah he hired some Ninja to hold off against us."

"Ok then so not only bandits but Ninja also," Tazuna nodded to him.

"The bridge will be finished in a few weeks." Tazuna said as Naruto nodded to him. "Well let's…"

"One more thing," Tazuna glanced with a raised eyebrow. "I can't leave them like that I need to bury them."

"Huh how come?" Tazuna asked.

"Wouldn't you want someone to bury you?" Tazuna nodded as Naruto began to dig. He had grabbed his knife ready to start.

"Hey kid why don't you use their gauntlets it will probably be easier." Naruto looked and saw the chained gauntlets that had claws on them and nodded.

"Yeah," Naruto grabbed the gauntlets and slid them on letting the chain hang behind him. He began to dig then as the dirt gave away easily.

/

Naruto and Tazuna both walked forward as the two had just crossed the lake and were headed to the town. Naruto then heard it, a bush moving as he stopped. Tazuna saw him stop and did the same thing. Naruto took out his carving knife and made a notion for Tazuna to move. Tazuna backed away as Naruto through his knife.

He then pinned a white snow rabbit to the tree his knife stabbing right beside it in the tree. "It's just a rabbit?" Tazuna said confused.

"Better safe than sorry," Naruto replied at Tazuna's nod. Naruto walked to the rabbit and took his knife back in his case taking the rabbit before it could run off. "It will be some good food also." Naruto said wondering how to cook the rabbit.

Naruto's eyes perked, he had leaved in Konoha alone a lot of times and he had learned to take the small hints of attackers. "Duck," Tazuna blinked but when Naruto turned around and grabbed a long Zanbato with his clawed hand Tazuna fell back. "Well that was close."

"Your actually not bad brat," Naruto looked and saw a man approaching him as the mist grew thicker.

"Who are you?" Naruto said tossing the Zanbato away.

"Shouldn't have done that brat," In the next instant the man disappeared. Naruto blinked but then heard a clung he saw the Zanbato was gone and sighed. "I probably should have kept that." Tazuna gulped as Naruto spoke.

"Stay close old man," Tazuna didn't respond to being called old man only nodded shifting closer to him. Naruto then saw the man appear ready to slash horizontally though him. Naruto reached for his knife and blocked the attack grunting some.

"Not bad kid the name's Zabuza Momochi," Zabuza said has he seemed to smile underneath his bandaged mask "You executioner." Naruto reached behind him and swiped at his head with his knife as Zabuza turned to water.

"Ninjutsu," Naruto said as if thinking. "He can make clones of water so what next?" Naruto thought out loud as he heard chuckling.

"Guess it was just a fluke you are still wet behind the ears boy." Naruto got ready to defend wondering where he would be attacked from. Naruto glanced around only to see Zabuza about to kill Tazuna. Naruto rushed and attacked as he blocked attack with attack. Naruto reached out and clawed him with his gauntlet while using one hand to defend. Zabuza didn't turn into a water clone.

"Those are from the demon brother," Zabuza said and glared at Naruto. "Damn brat," Zabuza then vanished as Naruto blinked and turned to look at Tazuna.

"Did he leave?" Tazuna said.

"I'm not sure he could be trying to get me to lower my guard. Just in case stay close." Tazuna nodded as he stuck close to Naruto who then picked up the rabbit.

"Want some?" Naruto said ready to kill it with his carving Knife.

"CHAPPY-CHAN!" Naruto heard a yell and glanced only for a small white mask too flash beside him taking the rabbit.

/

Naruto now appeared in with Tazuna in the village. As he looked around he saw how all of them were quiet as if waiting at any moment to hide from anything. Some took glances at him and his fox mask as Naruto continued to walk with Tazuna.

The duo then found his home as Tazuna opened it. "Tsunami I'm home!" Naruto saw a women with long blue hair come down as she looked between them.

"Tou-san is this the ninja you hired?"

"I'm no Ninja," Naruto said to her as she blinked.  
"I ran into him after the Hokage refused due to lack of funds. Any way he has agreed to help us out." Tsunami nodded to him.

"Well then I was about to start dinner why don't you two set down Inari will be down in a minute."

"Who is Inari?" Naruto asked them.

"He is my grandson!" Tazuna stated proudly. Naruto smiled at Tazuna behind his mask. "Anyway we should get ready to eat. Tomorrow I'm going to work on the bridge alright but today is a day off." Naruto nodded as they sat down.

"It's fine it will give me time to sharpen my blades." Tazuna nodded to him as they then heard footsteps. "You're going to die mister." Naruto turned and saw a kid with a white bucket hat and blue strips.

"You must be Inari," Naruto said as Tazuna nodded.

"You should leave you will die if you stay here." Inari stated. "Just go on and get out you will only cause trouble for us!" Inari shouted as Tsunami looked away and Tazuna sighed.

"So your just spineless." Naruto said as the other two gawked at him while Inari growled in anger.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW YOU PROBABLE NEVER HAD IT HEARD IN YOUR LIFE!" Inari yelled before stomping off slamming his bed room door closed.

"I'll go talk to him." Tsunami said only for Naruto to stand up.

"No let me go he needs to hear what I have to say." Tsunami debated but nodded as Naruto then stopped. "First tell me what happened to him to make him like that." Tazuna nodded and told him about Kaiza Inari's second father.

/

Naruto walked in Inari's room and saw him on the roof through his window. Naruto crawled through it and sat next to Inari who looked the other way. "It was hard wasn't it?"

"What would you know?" Inari whispered quietly.

"I know a lot about loneliness." Naruto said as Inari blinked and saw Naruto remove his yellow fox mask. "When I was a kid my village spurned me. They always yelled at me kicked me out I always thought hey I am going to be a ninja I'll become Hokage and show them. Though I failed Graduation twice and my third time I had almost passed every aspect. Though there was a single Jutsu that got me, the bunshin."

Naruto said as Inari was absorbed into the tale as Naruto continued. "Well that day I went home not sure what to do. A man came in then with a Ninjato, he attacked me. He said that his child would have graduated if it wasn't for me. I… I killed him." Naruto said as Inari's eyes widened.

"I ran away after that taking a knife. I was afraid the Hokage would kill me if he found out. I had thought I was a monster. That the Hokage would kill me simple because of harming his people," Naruto said as Inari scooted closer.

"After that well I began running around, I knew the Hokage sent search parties but if I kept going in circles they would think it was a lost trail. After that well I found a bandit camp." Naruto said thinking about it all. "There was a woman in the middle I saw them about to rape the girl. Without thinking I rushed in there. Somehow I killed each one of them it is all still a haze to me. I saved the girl and I thought everything would be alright then."

"Wait then where is the girl now?" Inari asked.

"It didn't end there after the bandits were dead I went to the girl. The girl told me to look behind me. I turned and saw a huge bandit of a man. One of the bandits who was still alive told him to help him calling him boss. The man then stated how they were weak and useless."

Inari was shocked that a guy would kill his own but then he suppose Gato would to.

"The Man was about to kill me as he pinned me down. When he stuck with his sword though instead of killing me something else happened. The woman sacrificed herself for me. She then told me thank you for tying." Inari' eyes widened.

"In a rage I killed him and then I knew what I would do. I would use my life in order to bring peace or find a way towards peace. If I back out now sure I would live, but how could I live with myself? I couldn't, You may think me a fool Inari."

"But then I am a proud fool."

Inari's eyes widened as at Naruto as Naruto then took out his knife behind his waist. "Here if you believe Gato will always win walk away. But if you believe there is a chance no matter how small it is take this knife and protect your family whenever the time comes." Inari looked at the knife as he then looked at Naruto.

Inari then reached for the knife.

/

Chapter end.

/


	5. 4 Demon In The Mist

Review responses.

AnotherFanfictionFailure

Thanks for the title and summary and he will have a better name then Kitsune later on in the story.

Guest

Who ever thanks for pointing that out I will try to describe people better from now on.

Everyone else thanks for reviewing.

Might have a few grammar errors.

/

Chapter Start

/

"So or you sure about this?" Naruto asked Inari who nodded. Both were surrounded by a thick forest. "I won't go easy on you. If you wish to lean how to fight then I will teach you but I am not that strong, I can only help you some."

"That's fine Kitsune-sensei!" Inari said looking at Naruto as he was practically beaming at learning how to fight.

"Ok but I can only train you when I am not looking after you grandpa." Naruto said as Inari nodded. "Ok first off you can't quiet no matter what and do everything I say no complaints." Naruto said to Inari who nodded.

"Ok first thing I want you to come at me." Naruto said to Inari who nodded and charged. Naruto caught his fist with ease and flipped him on his back. Naruto was no genius but he had been trained in Taijutsu by the academy one thing that Iruka had shown him at time.

"Get up and try again." Naruto said as Inari got up and charged at him only to be thrown down. "When you attack don't just punch use your hips to turn with you." Inari got up and charged again.

"You must remember to breath." Naruto grabbed Inari's hand and spun him on the ground as Inari got the breath knocked out of him. He got back up and charged.

"Don't make the same mistakes!" Naruto said as he kicked Inari in the stomach. "Don't keep on charging it will get you killed." Inari jumped back and looked at Naruto as he wondered what he should do.

Tsunami watched her son being trained by Naruto and was surprised he wanted to learn how to fight. "He is going to be just like you, Kaiza." Tsunami thought out loud when she then heard another thump to see Naruto had knocked Inari down.

/

"Useless!" Gato screamed at Zabuza who was sitting on his bed who was irritated. at Gato.

Zabuza had short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and extremely small eyebrows. He wore several bandages like a mask around his face covering his mouth and nose, he was also shirtless and wore baggy pants with a stripped pattern along with arm and leg warmers.

"Relax the brat got lucky with the damn claws." Zabuza said to Gato.

"One nick and your scared and run away some demon you are!" Gato yelled as Zabuza grabbed his sword the hole in the blade now held between Gato's neck Gato's thugs tried to stop him but Haku held ice needles around each one of them.

"Listen here the demon brothers use poison with their claws. If I had stayed I would have dead from poison." Zabuza said narrowing his eyes, after lifting his blade. Gato lift not wanting to die as the bandits followed them.

"Haku, follow them I don't trust them. Find out any extra plans he has stored." Haku nodded to Zabuza.

Haku wore a white hunter mask, along with that was pinstriped pants that came down to the ninja's knees, a green Hoari with white trimmings was worn over the ninja's clothes along with a black sash around the ninja's waist that wrapped around twice.

"What about the bridge builder?" Haku asked wondering what was in store for the bridge builder they agreed to kill.

"We will have to wait and see if the bastard is playing us first, we need to wait if you don't find anything in two days we will attack." Haku nodded to Zabuza.

"Alright, Zabuza-Sama."

/

Naruto was now with Tazuna walking out of their home. "Kitsune-Nii-San!" Inari shouted out as Naruto turned to look at him.

"Yeah Inari Something wrong?" Naruto asked as Inari looked at him. who was looking up at him from his bucket hat.

"I want to help," Inari stated as Naruto blinked and then sighed. He couldn't put Inari in danger. The kid was like a first year academy student. If he died then Naruto would only blame himself.

"I need you to stay here Inari." Naruto said as Inari narrowed his eyes. He began to think Naruto thought he was too weak to help. Inari wanted to protect his family his mom and grand pa.

"You've been training me I can help!" Inari persisted at Naruto who sat down and sighed. Naruto then looked at Inari as he spoke kneeling down to get eye level.

"I know you can and you are helping." Inari blinked at Naruto wondering what he was going to say.

"If something happens at the bridge Tazuna is going to come back home. I am not that strong but I can weaken the bandits and any missing ninja. If they get by me then you have a better chance and you can help better."

Inari glanced at Tazuna and Tsunami who both nodded agreeing with the plan. That way Inari is kept out of trouble somewhat and they could flee if the Ninja or bandits came after them.

"He is right that is the best plan." Tsunami said as they both saw Naruto was trying to get Inari out of harms way.

"You promise you will come when danger comes right grand pa." Inari said looking at Tazuna who nodded before speaking.

"Yup, it's a super promise!" Tazuna said as he then nodded to Inari who smiled.

/

"Hey Tazuna." Tazuna turned as one of his workers came to him. The worker had short spiky black hair, along with that he wore a brown slacks and a white muscle shirt with a hard hat.

"What is it?" Tazuna asked the man with a small frown. He hoped it wasn't what he thought.

"Look... I am done."

"WHAT!" Tazuna shouted as the man flinched before speaking to Tazuna.

"Look if I continue then my whole family is in danger!" The man said as Naruto sighed at the man's logic.

"Their already in danger." Naruto said as the man looked away. "So when things get hard you give. That must be a fine example for your family." Naruto said to the man who kept looking away from Naruto before he spoke.

"Be that as it may at least they will live." He said with conviction believing he would live as long has he didn't oppose Gato.

"They will live the life of a coward." Naruto said as the man turned and walked away from them heading towards his home before glancing at Tazuna to speak.

"Tazuna I suggest you do the same. You our only putting Inari and Tsunami in danger." The man walked away as Tazuna sighed.

"Not another one," Tazuna muttered and saw Naruto raise an eyebrow. "That was Kojo he was one of my best workers. They have been quieting on me every few days." Tazuna explained as they went to work.

"I see how often does this happen?" Naruto asked as Tazuna sighed.

"Usually about three workers quit a weak their wore about fifty of us when we started. Now it is dwindled to seventeen."

"Well the bridge still get finished in time?" Naruto asked as Tazuna nodded.

"I took this into effect as long has I have a few workers then we will complete the bridge. Tazuna said as Naruto nodded to him.

/

"So their was nothing on Gato?" Zabuza said as Haku nodded before beginning to speak.

"I could not find anything Zabuza-Sama. I do though believe he is hiding something but I could not figure out what it was." Haku said as Zabuza sighed and nodded before speaking.

"Alright then," Zabuza said thinking for a moment on what to do. "Their is a change of plan. I am not fool enough to not know my employers entire plan." Haku nodded to Zabuza as Zabuza then explained his plan.

/

The next day Naruto and Tazuna both were now walking towards the bridge and the sight shocked them. The workers were everywhere laying in pools of blood. One of the men grasped Tazuna's leg. "Tazuna! A demon! Their is a demon in the mist!"

Tazuna's eyes widened as the man then dropped down. Naruto got down and checked for a pulse from the man. The entire academy was taught the basics of first aid and Jiji had drilled the basics into him. "He is still alive, Tazuna take him and go."

"What about you?" Tazuna said picking the guy up. Naruto drew out his sword from its sheath. Naruto looked back and spoke.

"It is time for me to earn my keep."

/

"TAZUNA!" Tsunami shouted and then saw the other man. "Get him inside now!" Tsunami said as Tazuna laid him on his couch. Inari watched as his mom tended the man.

"Grand pa where is Kitsune-Nii-San?" Inari said as him and Tsunami both looked at Tazuna waiting for an answer.

"The bridge was attacked, he is probably still fighting." Before Inari could do or say anything the door was kicked down.

/

Naruto was now in the middle of the bridge holding his sword with both hands as he looked glanced around noticing the fog. Naruto then saw Zabuza standing on the bridge.

"No fancy fog tricks?" Zabuza chuckled at him.

"Not this time brat I simple want to see how strong you or." Zabuza unleashed his sword and grinned under his bandaged mask. Naruto got in a ready stance as Zabuza also got ready. Zabuza charged preparing a side swipe as Naruto raised his sword high for a down slash.

Each slash blocked the other. However Naruto's sword wasn't nearly as strong as Zabuza's who flung him off. Naruto slide on the ground stabbing his sword in the bridge to stop his momentum. Naruto then got up as Zabuza sighed.

"I had hoped for more fun but it looks like this will be over too quickly." Zabuza said as Naruto charged at Zabuza and side swiped with his sword. Zabuza knocked his sword away with a slash and held the blade at Naruto's neck ready to kill him. Naruto switched to holding the sword with only his left hand. Grabbing his carving knife Naruto slashed causing Zabuza to jumped back.

"Not bad for a kid." Zabuza said as he then disappeared. Naruto's eyes widened knowing what he was doing as he switched to hold the knife in his left and sword in his right hand. Naruto could feel the chakra in the mist as he began to wonder where he would be.

/

Inari was about to speak when the door came slamming open. They all turned and saw two thugs who walked in. "Alright grab the woman." Thug one said as thug two reached out Inari grabbed his knife Kitsune gave him and stabbed forward.

The thug back up some and grunted. "Damn brat stabbed me." The thug then pulled ou a sword as Inari charged forward. The thug kicked him against the wall. The thug went to kill Inari with his sword but was tackled by Tazuna. "Inari go!" Inari scared ran off up the stairs scared for his life.

The first thug looked at Tazuna. "Hey isn't this the bridge builder guy Gato wanted?" Thug two looked at him drawing his sword.

"Ya know I think your right." Thug two said as he grabbed Tazuna. "Let's get this over with then." The thug said only to be stopped by the other. "What the hell we are killing him right?"

"Not yet let's put on a show." The other thug grinned at him.

/

Chapter End

/


	6. 5 Our Village

Chapter Start

/

Inari sat in his room in a fettle position against the door holding the knife. He had ran off when his mom was in danger. He couldn't beat them two guys, he was only a kid he wasn't trained to be a shinobi like Kitsune was.

Inari gripped his knife tighter, only a fool would try to be a hero. They always died in the end.

_I may be a fool._

_But I am a proud fool._

Inari's eyes widened as he remembered Kitsune's words. He never said he was a hero hell he admitted he was a fool. Inari was simple too afraid to do anything. He then heard it Inari went to his window and saw his grand pa being dragged across the street by the two thugs.

Was he just going to watch? He had chickened out his grandfather was going to die. Inari then looked at the knife Kitsune gave him.

_If you believe there is a chance no matter how small._

_Take this knife._

_And protect your family when the time comes._

Inari looked at the knife as he wondered what he should do. If he fought he died, but could he live with himself? Inari then thought what would life be like without his grandfather?

Inari closed his eyes and grasped the knife. Inari now was on the porch as he stared at the scene in front of him. Tazuna was being dragged while many people watched the two bandits. He saw his mom being dragged by the other bandit as well. He felt a hand on his should and saw the man his grandfather brought in earlier.

"I'm sorry kid it looks like this is it." Inari didn't bother to look he was trying to command himself to move. His body though was not moving, he kept screaming in his mind to do something to move but nothing was happening.

Inari raised a leg for a step forward his body moving somewhat slowly. When Inari's leg took that first step his entire body went into action. He ran straight to the bandits shocking the people who saw him coming. Inari jumped and stabbed one of the bandits in the back who held Tazuna unfortunately he didn't have the strength for it to go too deep so instead only slid a little in him as Inari pulled the knife out.

The bandit grunted in pain dropping Tazuna as he turned around and kicked Inari. "You little shit!" The thug growled as he pulled out his sword. "I'm going to cut him some go on a head this won't take…" The thug was cut off as Inari charged knife in hand throwing himself at the thug.

/

Naruto was now surrounded by a thick mist as he held his sword in a ready position with both hands. Naruto silently wished he had some awesome Ninjutsu he could use. Zabuza appeared behind Naruto as he swung his sword at Naruto's neck.

Naruto ducked down and spun slashing the Zabuza turned into a puddle of water. Naruto jumped to the side as a sword came crashing down. Naruto swapped at his legs turning the Zabuza into another puddle. Naruto rolled forward dodging another strike from behind. Naruto stabbed the water clone making it disappear.

"I see you actually can fight somewhat." Naruto turned and saw Zabuza.

"You're holding back a lot of speed you were a lot faster last time." Naruto said as Zabuza grunted.

"That is my secret brat we Ninja don't give away free information for nothing." Naruto glared at him as Zabuza seemed to be taking his time. Strange why would he do that wouldn't Gato want him to rush in and get it over with so he could get his money sooner?

Zabuza then put his sword on his back confusing Naruto. Zabuza then though began flashing through hand signs as he stopped on the last one.

"SUITON WATER DRAGON JUTSU!"

A giant dragon made of water shot towards Naruto as Naruto's eyes widened. Naruto slashed at the water dragon having no better idea at the moment. The dragon attacked his sword passing through harmlessly. The dragon though hit Naruto full force making him slam backwards into the ground.

Naruto groaned and went to get up only for a foot to land on his chest. Zabuza held his sword next to Naruto's neck. "Oh well say good bye brat."

"ZABUZA-SAMA!"

/

Inari was knocked on the ground again as the thug kicked him against the wall. Inari stood up only to get kicked again as he screamed in pain. Most of the villagers gathered around in shock.

"That will teach you trying to play hero brat." The thug said and turned to leave. Inari grabbed his leg as the thug turned. "You still awake?" The thug then kicked Inari.

"You just as foolish as that damn guy Zabuza calls himself a demon even!" The thug laughed at Inari, The thug couldn't finish as a senbon was now held against his neck. "What the hell?"

The thug went to turn around until a voice spoke. "So then Zabuza-Sama is foolish," Haku said having the other thug knocked out behind Haku.

"I I I thought yo…"

"Zabuza-Sama is more than capable of handling a lone wanderer. Now then please die peacefully." Haku stabbed the man in the neck before he could react as the man slumped to the floor. Inari was wide eyed.

"Why… did you help?" Inari asked as Haku looked at Inari though the mask Haku had on.

"They plan to betray Zabuza-Sama the other bandit was more than happy to provide me with information." Inari looked and saw needle marks in the other bandit everywhere. He would whether not ask what happened.

Haku then vanished to warn Zabuza. Inari got up and grabbed the knife that was on the ground. Tsunami came to him with Tazuna. "Inari don't go!" Tsunami said to Inari.

"Mom I have to go," Inari said as a villager spoke up.

"It is foolish boy you were lucky to get out of that alive!"

"WHO CARES IF IT IS FOOLISH?!" Inari yelled as the villager backed up shocked. "Kitsune-Nii-San, he admitted he was a fool. He told me though even if he was a fool he was a proud fool!"

"Wave use to flourish before Gato appeared! What have we become? Wave has no glory because of that man. We simple listen because he has a shit load of thugs! I know I can't fight but I don't care! If I die at least I can still live with myself!" Inari shouted out as he ran to the bridge.

For a while the streets were quiet as the villagers looked at each.

"He is right." One said as he went and picked up one of the thugs swords.

"What happened to our Pride?" Another came out with a torch. While others started grabbing all weapons they could find.

"This is our village!"

/

"ZABUZA-SAMA!" Zabuza's sword stopped right at Naruto's neck. "Haku what is it?"

"Gato is planning to betray us." They all heard clapping as Gato was at the end of the bridge.

"I must say I am disappointed I had hoped you would have at least killed him that way I wouldn't have to." Gato's small army was in front of Gato now as Zabuza withdrew his blade.

"Well brat it seems like we are no longer enemies." Zabuza said as Naruto grabbed his sword standing up.

"Oh Zabuza could you do me a favor and kill some of these before you die? It would be great not to pay them." The bandits then charged forward as Did Naruto, Zabuza, and Haku.

Naruto rushed along side Zabuza both attacking forward. Any that attacked back got a senbon thrown into them by Haku as they both made their way to Gato. Soon they both were in front of Gato Naruto panting with a few cuts as Zabuza seemed unscathed from the battle.

Their swords at Gato's neck has he fell down backwards. "Wait I'll give you money woman anything just don't…" He was cut off as his head rolled backwards off his body. Zabuza holding his sword as they turned around to see the army of bandits.

"They killed our meal ticket!" One bandit yelled.

"How do we get paid now?" Another said.

"The village! We will raid the village!" Another yelled however an arrow come out of nowhere and impaled him in the head. Naruto turned and saw a villager with a crossbow beside him was Inari and the entire village.

"THIS IS OUR VILLAGE!" They yelled as the bandits backed away and ran off. The villagers cheered as Naruto then let a smirk come across his face. Naruto then was knocked out by Zabuza.

/

Naruto woke up and groaned as he got up. As he stretched Naruto realized his sword and carving knife were in the corner with his clawed gauntlets on a night stand. Naruto went to stand as the door opened up.

Tsunami was there with a trey of food. "Good you're up," She said setting the trey on the night stand beside his gauntlets.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as Tsunami spoke.

"The man at the bridge knocked you out after the battle he said it was in case you were a hunter Nin and he didn't want to kill you." Naruto nodded and then caught something as Tsunami tossed him two scrolls.

"He didn't say why but he said to give them to you." Naruto blinked and opened the scroll as his eyes widened.

_Suiton Water Dragon Jutsu_

Naruto then opened up the other scroll.

_Water Release_

Naruto though then found a small note attached.

_You'll need water release for the water dragon._

"I wonder why he gave me these." Naruto thought out loud as he then smiled.

"Well at least I got something to help me get stronger now." Tsunami smiled at him and nodded.

"I see so where do you plan on going next?" Naruto blinked.

"Truthfully I have no idea." Naruto said as Tsunami nodded to him.

"You're welcome to stay here anytime." Tsunami stated to him.

"Thanks but if Konoha comes I don't want to cause trouble besides I kind of always wanted to travel anyway." Tsunami nodded to him they couldn't defend any way against Konoha and it would only raise problems.

/

Naruto was now at the end of the bridge as he turned and waved to everyone in the village who cheered.

Naruto had his Chokuto on his left side his carving knife was strapped to his right thigh. He wore a black shirt with a dark orange line going down both side, the pant were baggy and matched the shirt as well as the orange line going down. On his arms he wore both his gauntlets the chain hanging behind dragging on the ground His yellow fox mask covering his face.

Naruto then saw Inari run up to him. "Kitsune-Nii…" Naruto blinked as he looked at Inari.

"I'm coming with you," The entire village was shocked at that announcement.

"Inari, it is not a good Idea I have no idea what I will fight in the future." The villagers all agreed with Naruto.

"And you have no idea what the future of this village will be." Naruto blinked at that. "I want to fight with you to get stronger! I want to get stronger to protect this village please take me on as an apprentice!" Inari said bowing.

"Are you sure?" Naruto said as Inari looked up and nodded determined. "I am not that strong and can't teach you much Inari, but if you want and your family agrees I will." Inari looked at Tsunami who seemed at a loss.

Tsunami walked to Naruto, "You promise to take good care of him?" Tsunami said.

"I'll be honest, in the word I have nearly died once and that was only a day or two after I left my village." Naruto said as Tsunami grew more worried.

"Please mom I promise I will be fine."

"You will write every chance you get?" Inari nodded and smiled. "I can't believe this but alright Inari just…" Tsunami had tears in her eyes. "Just be safe." Inari nodded to her as Naruto spoke.

"I'll try my best to keep him safe." Tsunami smiled at Naruto and whipped her tears away. Naruto took off his mask and spoke. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki by the way." The villagers cheered as Tsunami nodded.

"Now Inari be a good boy for mister Uzumaki." Inari nodded as Naruto laid a hand on Inari's shoulder.

"Are you sure about this," Naruto said as Inari nodded.

"I need to get stronger…"

"To Protect them."

/

Chapter End


	7. 6 air walking

Ok sorry it took so long I was trying to figure out how I wanted Inari to fight and didn't want to mimic a younger Naruto. Also there will be more people in Naruto's group who I will not say mainly because I am still deciding who all will join as to what they will do I am still unsure of that at the moment.

Chapter Start

Naruto and Inari were walking down the road as Inari spoke. "Where are we going Nii-San?" Naruto smiled at Inari it had been three weeks since he started Inari's lessons in chakra, he hadn't really been able to teach him much other than unlocking his chakra and training his muscles with a few exercises but he couldn't remember much from the academy.

"Well a black smith he should be just ahead of here. We need to get you a better weapon. Knives are good but their kind of small I only learned to throw knives really." Inari nodded to Naruto. "Anyway we are here." Inari stopped and looked up at a sign.

"Tan'ya-Jo," Inari read out loud as an old man came out then wearing a black smith apron along with brown pants and two large brown gloves.

"Naruto boy your back!" Naruto nodded.

"I take it wave came by." The old man nodded.

"Sure did so tell me why you here and who is this?" Tan'ya-Jo asked looking at Inari.

"This is Inari he wants me to help him get stronger, I came here to get him a weapon." Tan'ya-Jo nodded to Naruto.

"Alright then let's go inside." The old man said as they entered. Inari looked around seeing all different kinds of weapons. "Alright my boy, look around and tell me what you would like." Inari looked at Naruto.

"You can afford this right Nii-San?"

"Yeah the money I earned in wave is more than enough." Inari smiled and began to roam around.

"So you went straight to wave?" Tan'ya-Jo said as Naruto nodded and got hit in the hid. "Idiot, you should train first like I told you to." Naruto rubbed his head and groaned.

"Yeah but I have no ideal on how to work on Form, power, and speed old man." Naruto said only to find a book slammed on his lap.

Basic swordsmanship

"Should have said something earlier that will give you all the information you need of course this will be added and I will be full price." Naruto nodded as Inari finally came to them.

Naruto turned and blinked. "Are you sure about that weapon Inari I can't help you with it." Inari nodded, In Inari's hand was a wooden long bow, it was almost as big as Inari and only slightly smaller making it a long bow for him, it also had a black handle for Inari to grab.

"I can always add a book about archery." Naruto nodded for him to add the book.

"Alright then," Naruto said as he paid in full. Inari put his new bow on his back smiling.

"Here you will need this." The man said handing Inari a quiver with twenty arrows in it. Inari strapped it on his waist to make it easy to draw. The quiver was a simple brown with an extra pocket on the side with a brown strap.

Tan'ya-Jo was about to go until he saw the clawed gauntlets. "Since when did you use poison boy?"

"Huh, what do you mean Poison?" Naruto said as Tan'ya-Jo smacked him across the head.

"Idiot boy, them claws are poisoned tell me you knew and didn't just pick them off a random person." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Idiot!" The blacksmith yelled hitting him. "Hand them over now!"

"Huh why?"

"Because I am going to modify them just for you it will take a while but right now they are made for two people of equal strength not one." Naruto sighed and handed them over he thought they looked really cool then he remembered something.

"Oh before we go there is one last thing I need to talk to you about a weapon." Tan'ya-Jo nodded and went to walk in a room making a motion for Naruto to come. Inari was going to come however Naruto stopped him.

/

Naruto and Tan'ya-Jo were now in a room as the black smith spoke. "So you finally decided on a name for that sword have you." Naruto nodded to him.

"I am going to call it, Aoi Bara Hime." Naruto said as the black smith smirked.

"The blue rose princess, I approve now I will make your weapon one you can always depend on. Come back after three days I will also have your claws ready by then." Naruto nodded leaving his sword.

/

Naruto was with Inari as the two were walking down the road. Naruto had a sword in a brown case on his hip as Inari spoke.

"So where are we going Aniki?" Inari asked as Naruto spoke.

"Well first thing we need to do is get you some new clothes Inari." Inari blinked at him. "Look I didn't learn much but I do n=know you need clothes made to fight these clothes I wore are not made of common stuff think of it as armor." Inari nodded his head accepting the answer.

After going to some shinobi shops that didn't require a ninja license Inari finally had an outfit picked out, it was similar to Naruto's as he wore a sleeveless black shirt and baggy black pants, Inari also strapped his quiver full of arrows on the side of his waist and his knife on the back of his waist. He wore a long sleeve chain mail shirt under his sleeveless one.

Inari also picked out a Black fishing hat with a white band going around it. Truth was he just didn't feel right without a hat. He also got a white fox mask to wear but strapped it on the side of his waist instead.

"Now then what next?" Naruto thought as Inari spoke.

"Why don't we train I mean I need to learn to shot this bow." Naruto nodded as Inari had a point.

"Ok then come on!"

/

"Doesn't this seem a… little extreme?" Inari asked him. Naruto gripped the rope he had tighter Inari following as they both took another step up a tree.

"So what if it's a little extreme we need to get stronger." Inari nodded as he took another step with Naruto.

"Yeah but I think I am running out of chakra." Inari said as Naruto blinked he had never had that problem before. Naruto was dragging up a boulder while walking up a tall tree. Inari doing the same only his was smaller than Naruto's boulder.

It was then Inari slipped as Naruto's eyes widened. Naruto turned and shot forward at Inari grabbing him as he landed on his feet his boulder smashing into the ground. Inari's eyes widened as he saw how fast Naruto went.

"Aniki what was that?" Naruto blinked how did he get here so fast?

"Uhm I have no idea?" Naruto sitting up, "Hey Aniki you never did tell me why we was even doing that exercise?"

"Well to build up your strength and chakra at the same time, the book said you needed good muscles to draw back the bow it won't slid back easily if you aren't fit for it and it is always good to work on chakra." Naruto said as Inari nodded then got up. "I think I have an ideal!" Inari said as Naruto raised a brow." Inari then got up and dusted himself off as he got ready to run. Inari shot off however he didn't make it very far as he tripped and landed on his face. Naruto laughed as Inari glared at him.

"What was that?" Naruto asked trying not to laugh.

"I thought if I used a lot of chakra I could push myself forward like you did, the scroll said adding too much chakra will cause us to blast of a tree but why can't we do it to the ground?" Naruto blinked at him and then got in a ready position. Inari watched as Naruto then blasted straight into a tree.

Inari blinked and then laughed as Naruto grunted at him. "Ok you try it." Inari went for it again as he blasted off but then fell down tripping. Naruto sighed and then grinned. "I got it!" Naruto shouted out."

Naruto stood still however Inari felt chakra forming around Naruto as he then blasted in the air. What shocked Inari was that the Naruto then blasted off again in midair!

Naruto grinned as he then began blasting himself around in the air as he crashed cursing he got up to Inari laughing. "I get it!" Naruto said and began laughing. "I figured out how to walk on air!" Inari blinked at him as his eyes widened.

"What tell me Aniki please!" Naruto nodded and got up.

"Ok here is what you do, build chakra around your legs and then push it off all at once." Inari nodded as he did what Naruto said. Inari began building up chakra as he blasted off though it was more like a jump in Naruto's opinion. "I guess you didn't add enough." Naruto said as Inari tried again along with Naruto.

/

Three days later and they still weren't able to do it right as the duo walked towards the blacksmith. They decided to call it air walk as they went towards Tan'ya-Jo's place both where worn out from still learning the exercise.

"You're here?" Tan'ya-Jo said as the two nodded.

"Yeah we've been training for the last three days." Tan'ya-Jo nodded to him. "Alright and your gauntlets are ready." Naruto saw Tan'ya-Jo go inside as he came out with a box as he opened them.

Naruto opened them up as he slid on his gauntlet each finger a different claw as metal protected his arm, the chain at the end he wrapped up his arm and it stopped at his shoulder as he mimicked the style with his other arm and gauntlet as the chain had been changed into two chains that didn't connect to each other unlike before with only one chain.

"I took out the poison from the gauntlets by the way and sharpened the claws if your sword is ever knocked away from you can rely on them." Naruto nodded but then spoke.

"Uhm where is my sword?"

"It still needs to cool off it wasn't easy but trust me you will love it." Naruto nodded as Tan'ya-Jo grinned. "Well why not show me what you have been training on." Naruto grinned.

"We are still working on it but here it goes." Naruto said as he blasted in the air shocking the blacksmith, then even more when Naruto shot left then right and kept going however Naruto then crash landed. "I can't control it that good and I also need to work on the landing while Inari can't really do it that well at all." Inari sighed and nodded.

"I see maybe you're adding too much chakra to it." Naruto blinked as he tried adding less chakra, he then shot forward though not as fast as he began blasting again still out of control but not as bad as before as he crash landed Tan'ya-Jo nodded.

"I see so adding too much will make you lose control while adding too little while simple not makes it work." Naruto blinked and then grinned. "Now what else have you worked on?"

Naruto and Inari blinked as the blacksmith sighed. "At least tell me you worked on shooting the bow." Inari looked down as Tan'ya-Jo cursed them. "Idiots bakas both of you!" He shouted out to them.

"Uhm we uhm were going to but then we discovered this ability and well." Tan'ya-Jo's eyes twitched.

"Idiots both of you!" The blacksmith sighed and looked at Inari, "While the basics of a sword are easy to learn a bow is not! You want to get strong with a bow you can but you need practice lots of training while fighting does help you out it will do nothing if you don't know how to fight you will simple come up with brawling!"

Inari nodded to him as he then spoke. "But we aint got no targets to practice on?" Inari said as Tan'ya-Jo went inside he came out with a bow.

"You can practice on anything boy you see that tree." Inari nodded as Tan'ya-Jo draw back an arrow. Naruto and Inari watched as Tan'ya-jo let the arrow fly straight through the tree and halfway inside of another the other thing was there was not a single dent in the tree only a straight hole.

Inari's and Naruto's eyes were wide as they saw that. "Anyway your sword should be ready now."

/

Chapter End

/


	8. 7 Aoi Bara hime

Ok well I decided on the Naruto pairing I wanted to do, also don't expect a harem I do not do them.

Note: I am not good at romance so it will not be the main focus of the fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

/

Chapter Start

/

Naruto was now sitting with Inari, "I wonder what it looks like?" Inari said as Naruto shrugged, he wondered to who it looked now. Tan'ya-Jo had taken three days to improve his sword as he called it and now they were waiting for him to grab it.

Naruto saw him come caring a sword in a sheath, the sheath was black as blue roses were engraved into the side of it. "Your sword is complete." Naruto reached and gentle grabbed his sword. The handle was wrapped in a black and dark blue cloth.

Naruto unsheathed the sword as his eyes widened. The sword was a black with a silver edge the sword itself seemed to glow dark blue as a blue rose was engraved in the bottom of the blade. The shape of the blade was that of a Katana without a curve and seemed to be slightly longer then before.

"It will never rust, it will never bend, and it has a special ability." Naruto blinked at him.

"Special ability?" Tan'ya-Jo nodded.

"However I am going to let you find that on your own now be off I have more demands to meet."

Naruto got up and went to leave with Inari.

/

"So where to next Aniki I mean you do know where you plan to go next right?" Inari asked as Naruto was looking at a map.

"I'm trying to find a good place to train." Inari nodded and looked at the map.

"So where do you think we should go Aniki." Naruto sighed.

"I have no idea truly I wished we were strong enough to just go and I don't even know what a good training spot would look like." Inari sighed but then grinned as he got an ideal and pulled out a coin.

"How about this, where ever this coin lands on the map we go?" Inari asked as Naruto nodded to him. Inari then tossed the coin up in the air. Naruto and Inari both watched as it landed down on the map. Naruto blinked seeing it landed on a mountain.

"So then we shall go to this mountain to train." Inari nodded with Naruto as Naruto then marked an X on the mountain. "Alright then let us go!" Naruto said getting up as him and Inari were both gone to walk out however they heard something that made them stop.

"Did you hear about the sand demon?"

"Yeah apparently it terrorizes the villagers and only comes out during full moons."

"I heard the Kazekage was offering a huge reward to whoever kills it."

"You can't be thinking about it we wouldn't last against a demon I don't care if it's a rumor our not I look out for myself."

Naruto looked at Inari who was thinking about his village. "Inari, do you want to go?" Inari looked up at Naruto surprised.

"The Kazekage lives in Suna it is on the way." Inari looked down.

"Is it really ok to?" Naruto nodded as Inari grinned.

"Alright then let's go." The duo then left headed towards Suna.

/

"Aniki how much longer till we get there?" Naruto looked at the map and blinked. "Well we are almost there we should be coming up to the gates soon." Naruto said to Inari's nod. As they walked they saw a huge earth wall surrounding the place with large crack in it that seemed to be the entrance.

"If anyone asks we are just stopping to rest ok?" Inari blinked at him.

"Huh why not tell the truth?" Inari asked him.

"Easy because this whole thing might just be prank after all why would a demon only come out during the full moon?" Inari blinked but then nodded he had to admit it sounded kind of weird put that way.

"Now then be quiet let me do the talking." Inari nodded as Naruto and Inari walked to the gate.

"You their stop." Naruto blinked as he then, "Only Suna Ninja is allowed to carry weapons into the village unless you have permission from the Kazekage you two must leave." Naruto and Inari blinked however Naruto nodded.

"I see then come on Inari." Inari sighed and started walking with Naruto. Naruto turned and spoke. "Hey mister you know which way north is?" The guard sighed and pointed a direction as Naruto smiled and nodded to him. "Thanks mister, come on Inari. Naruto and Inari left then along with Naruto. Neither one seemed to notice the man eyeing Naruto's sword. After they left he went to another guard and spoke. "Hey keep watch I need to report something." The guard nodded noticing the small confrontation.

/

"Kazekage-Sama." A chunin Suna ninja said coming in. The fourth Kazekage raised a brow and spoke.

"Do you have something to report chunin."

"Yes, Kazekage-Sama a few moments ago a kid came with a sword."

"A lot of brats came with swords don't waste my time on nothing!"

"Sir this sword was augmented." The Kazekage grinned augmented swords all had special abilities and were extremely rare to come by blacksmiths rarely made them and only for ones they believed worthy however anyone could use the swords unless they were picky like the seven swords of the mist.

"I see very well then, we will send it to get the sword." The chunin was shocked.

"Surely you don't mean the demon it might destroy the sword."

"If the sword is destroyed easily then it was useless to begin with I also don't want to waste any ninja." The chunin nodded it made sense to him now what the Kazekage was doing on one side they get a sword, another they simply kill two people, and the one he thought was best was that the Demon might die."

/

"So what are going to do now?" Inari asked as Naruto spoke.

"We are going to stop and set up a trap." Inari blinked at him, "Remember when I asked the man what direction north was?" Inari nodded.

"Yeah but don't you have a compass?" Naruto nodded.

"Yes the man nodded we are heading east." Naruto supplied, "I don't know why but the idea came to me after all we have no reason to believe that guy. I think he plans to attack us." Naruto said as Inari gulped they were going to get attacked by chunin?

"So what exactly are we doing?" Inari asked wondering how they were going to fight back.

"I am trying to think of a plan." Naruto said to Inari who nodded and spoke.

"Ok so what you got so far?" Inari asked.

"…"

"We are doomed."

"Actually there is a scroll I got." Naruto said with a grin.

"Huh scroll?"

"Yeah I learned a new Jutsu though it is not complete it should help us."

/

"I see you're here," The fourth Kazekage said.

In front of him was a twelve year old girl, she had red hair that was somewhat messy coming down to around chin length the rest of her hair was put in a ponytail, she had blue eyes with no pupils our eyebrows with dark rings around her eyes.

She wore a long red sleeve shirt with the shoulders cut out as it went down to just above her belly button, over that she wore a leather system that stripped around her right shoulder and belts around her sides as it held a leather breast plate. She also wore a red and black mini skirt that had a leather belt going around it along with chain mail leggings and shinobi combat boots.

On her back she carried a large guard and above her right eye was the kanji love tattooed in red.

"Yes Father I am here." The fourth Kazekage hated her but she got the job done.

"Gaara You have a mission this two people are in the desert find them kill them, there is a sword that we need from them do not destroy it." Gaara nodded and looked at the pictures as she left.

"Maybe they will prove my existence." Gaara said before she left.

"Sir is it wise to send her?" A chunin said as the Kazekage nodded.

"Yes by chance she loses she dies if she wins we get a sword if it breaks then we have wasted no resources but two pictures."

"Sir how did we get them pictures?" The Kazekage then blinked and looked at the pictures, how did they get them?

/

Naruto and Inari where now waiting for someone to come as they had been waiting for a while. "Aniki are you sure they are coming." Naruto nodded his head no.

"We will wait for a while if no one shows then we leave." Inari nodded to Naruto.

"Wait I think I see someone," Inari said as Naruto also saw a feminine figure walking towards them.

"Inari get out your bow but don't shot." Inari nodded getting out his bow as Naruto drew his sword.

/

Chapter end

/

I know its short but I am ending the chapter here pairing is going to be Naruto Fem Gaara


	9. 8 The Kazekage

Chapter Start

/

"Hey Naruto I think I see someone," Inari said as Naruto blinked and saw a feminine girl walking towards them.

"Inari get out your bow and get ready I'll go ahead." Inari nodded to Naruto as Naruto rested a hand on his sword as he went forward.

Inari watched and got an arrow out, he hadn't practiced at all yet but maybe he could learn in a fight.

/

Naruto now was walking towards the girl as in his mind this girl was beautiful. "Hello," Naruto tried to think of something to say. He noticed the girl didn't have a head band.

The girl turned and looked at him as she narrowed her eyes. "Will you prove my existence?" Naruto was shocked the girl spoke with a creepy voice that almost seemed sad and as if she was half asleep as she tilted her head expecting him to answer.

"Please, prove my existence." She held her hand out as Naruto saw the sand move out of her hand as it moved towards him. Naruto jumped as he saw the sand was reaching higher for him as the girl was raising her hand as if guiding the sand.

Inari fire off an arrow as he did though it didn't even reach her as it fell down after only going a few feet, Naruto then used air walk as he walked forward confusing Gaara as he drew his sword and went to slash. A barrier of sand came up blocking the strike shocking Naruto.

"What the hell." Naruto said he then went however the sand blocked him again. Naruto then jumped back using an air push as he landed a little bit away.

"Is this all?" The girl said as Naruto was growing frustrated and unknowingly began to charge his chakra throughout his entire body. The sword through began to glow as Inari's eyes widened as when Naruto slashed the girl was flung back several feet and began bouncing back the only thing that saved her was the sand softening the blows.

Naruto blinked, he then remembered what Tan'ya-Jo had said about the blade having a special ability. Naruto got ready to defend as the girl raised her hand.

"SAND BURIAL!" The sand around Naruto's feet began to shoot up as Naruto then blast himself up ward with his air walk ability. Naruto's sword then charged up as he slashed horizontal at the girl. A wave of chakra shot off the sword at her. The sand around her through shot up and she was flying? Naruto began using the air walk ability as he was an even with Gaara. Inari could only watch knowing his bow couldn't shoot that far.

Naruto went to charge his sword again as he kept the chakra charged in the sword. Naruto and the girl stared off for a bit. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way," The girl blinked why did the meat bag tell her his name? Should she give hers? She decided to ask mother after killing this Naruto creature.

/

"Kazekage-Sama," The Kazekage looked up at the chunin who came in.

"What is it chunin?" The Kazekage said as the chunin then pulled out a monitor.

"We discovered the swords ability by setting up the feed by the sandstorm team you sent in." The Kazekage nodded to the chunin who pulled out a remote and turned on the T.V.

The Kazekage saw the sword and the kid holding it as he then saw the chakra wave he sent at her. That ability was perfect for Suna they have been trying to make a sword compatible with wind Jutsu but could only make Kunais and fans.

If they could duplicate this weapon then they could create an entire new type of Suna ninja. The Kazekage stood up and put on his robes. "Kazekage-Sama, don't tell me you are you going to?" The chunin was cut off by the Kazekage.

"It's time I put an end to all this, I am going to kill Gaara and the kid he is of no use I will be getting that sword."

"You're going alone!" The chunin shouted as the Kazekage nodded.

"Yes you see when Gaara and me fight she will go on a rampage I won't have citizens in the way." The chunin nodded he knew better then to mess with the Ichibi.

/

"My name is Gaara," Gaara said as Naruto smiled at her.

"Unusual name." Naruto said scratching his head as he put up his sword, Inari blinked why was Aniki putting up his sword? Gaara also raised her nonexistence eyebrow. "You a good person and I kind of don't want to fight you."

"Why do you choose not to fight I will kill you if you don't fight back." Gaara asked simple confused.

"Why do you want to fight me?" Naruto asked as Gaara blinked.

"Because it will prove my existence in this world." Naruto blinked at her.

"How?" Naruto asked actually curios of how that would prove her existence. Gaara blinked and frowned in thought. She had never asked that to herself before. Why did she kill? Mother told her it would prove her existence. That is right mother is always right!

"Because mother told me so," Gaara then held her hand out as she sent a wave of sand at Naruto. Naruto then jumped up and clapped his hands together before he could do anything a wave of golden sand attacked Gaara. Naruto blinked in confusion as he slowly was lowered down.

He turned to see a man with short red hair along with wearing similar robes of the Hokage and a hat on his back. "Tou-san why did you attack me." Gaara asked getting up as she stared at her father.

"You have out lived your usefulness it's about time I killed you." He then turned to Naruto, "and you that sword will benefit greatly in Suna you however are not needed." Naruto narrowed his eyes and drew his sword he looked around and noticed Inari wasn't there.

"Oh that brat is already being dealt with." Naruto's eyes widened as they then narrowed.

"What did you do to Inari?" The Kazekage just looked at Naruto uninterested.

"You have no right to talk to me brat I am the Kazekage just shut up I will deal with you in a moment." Naruto shot forward at the Kazekage and swung his sword sideways. The Kazekage raised a hand as gold sand came upward blocking the attack. Naruto then kicked out as the Kazekage jumped back and moved his hand forward the sand going after Naruto. Naruto though pushed himself upward in the air with his air walk ability.

"You can walk on air?" The Kazekage said raising a brow. "I am going to have to get that info out of you now." Naruto narrowed his eyes he needed to get to Inari and fast.

/

Inari was now facing down a chunin level ninja. Naruto had told him the ranking of ninjas and how he ranked as an academy student still. He knew he couldn't take him out but he needed to get to Naruto. He was too close to him to use his bow though at the moment.

The first chunin went straight for him taking out a kunai and stabbed forward. Inari jumped up and then surprised the chunin as he kicked off his hand. Inari drew an arrow and turned around having it fully drawn. Inari was close enough to hit Inari thought.

Without a second though he fire however the arrow missed and scratched his face.

"That was close you almost had me you little brat." Inari began falling down as the man through several kunai at Inari. Inari though shot himself higher and shot off another arrow as the man side stepped it. "Walking on air and a bow user however you are only an amateur I don't even have to worry about getting hit." Inari gritted his teeth as he got out his third arrow landing a good bit away.

Inari had not had any time to read from that book Naruto had gotten him from the blacksmith. Inari but his bow up as he drew his knife it was the best thing he had since he couldn't really aim that well yet. Inari charged forward at the chunin as the chunin grinned. Inari went to attack only to be big booted down. Inari went down as he took his quiver and bow not wanting his fall to crush his arrows and bow and then tossed them aside.

Inari landed down hard on the ground as he then noticed something. His book which had been placed inside his quiver had flapped out. Inari closed his eyes he only had one chance please let this work. Inari ran forward. The chunin ran for him however Inari though blasted forward kicking up sand as well, as he snatched up the three items and hid behind a sand hill.

Inari gulped and hoped he learned what he needed he didn't have much time. Inari opened up the book at a random page hoping he opened up to something good as he read the page he blinked and then put the bridge up.

"I guess I am lucky." Inari said to himself. Inari got out his bow as he blasted to the side a kunai barely messing him as he turned around.

"Some good reflexes kid." Inari had his bow in his hand and an arrow in his other as he readied a shot. "Kid your now good with that bow just give it up!

The chunin charged forward as Inari then seemed to calm and take a deep breath. Inari fired the arrow letting it soar. The arrow landed straight through the man's skull.

/

Naruto was now staring down the Kazekage as him he needed to get to Inari fast. The Kazekage made sand rush forward however before they could do anything Sand rushed forward attacking the Kazekage. "You wish to erase my existence I will kill you then I will prove myself!" Gaara shouted out to the sky an evil gleam in her eyes.

Naruto watched though as the Kazekage tapped the sand only for it to fall down. "You know you cannot beat me I am the Kazekage for a reason. Gaara narrowed her eyes.

"That's it," Naruto whispered to himself and grinned. He got up and began doing hand signs. "I haven't perfected it yet but here it goes my new Jutsu."

"Suiton Mizu Ryu no Jutsu!"

(Water dragon Jutsu)

A small miniature dragon made of water came about the size of Naruto's arm came out. The Kazekage laughed at Naruto.

"That is a, pathetic and weak Jutsu sure sand is weak against water but that Jutsu won't do anything. Naruto gritted his teeth he would show him he began pumping chakra into the Jutsu letting the dragon get bigger and bigger soon he began to glow red.

/

Damn It's too bad I can't let this boy die it would be a lot easier." Kyuubi said to itself as he began giving the boy chakra this once he wouldn't heal his scars but he couldn't let him die until he found a way out.

/

The water dragon now wrapped around Naruto as it stretched high into the air and reached the same height as a five story building. Naruto then then grinned.

"Suiton, Kyodaina Mizu Ryu no Jutsu!"

(Giant Water Dragon Jutsu)

The water dragon went straight for the Kazekage as the Kazekage tried to miss but the water dragon was simply too big. The water dragon kept coming down onto the Kazekage not giving him a chance to get up. When it was finished the Kazekage laid down knocked out.

(I know the Kazekage looks weak right here next chapter will explain why.)

"You defeated Tou-san?" Gaara asked as Naruto blinked.

"This guy was your father?" Gaara nodded and spoke.

"Yes he has sent alot of people to kill me before." Gaara stated as Naruto spoke.

"Why don't you come with me and Inari?" Gaara then blinked at Naruto the boy had just offered her to travel with him didn't she just try to kill him?

"Why are you asking me to?" Gaara finally asked after a moment. Naruto shrugged and spoke.

"It's ok if you don't, but you aint no demon Gaara." Gaara stared at Naruto narrowing her eyes.

"What would you know about demons?"

"Naruto-Nii-San!" Naruto turned and saw Inari grinning as he ran forward looking a little messed up.

"Inari you beat that other guy huh." Inari nodded however they were soon surrounded by chunins.

"Get the Kazekage and kill the others including the demon girl!" The leader yelled as Naruto and Inari got back to back.

"Does that offer still stand?" Gaara said looking at Naruto as Naruto grinned and nodded at her.

"First we have to get out of here though." Gaara began making hand signs.

"Furaingukāpetto no Jutsu."

( Flying Carpet Jutsu (Couldn't think of a better name) )

The sand rose up beneath them as the chunins began to through kunai at them however Gaara's ultimate defense stopped them all. She could kill them but then something told her not to perhaps mother was … satisfied?

/

Chapter End

/


	10. 9 The Forgotten Valley

Response to review  
Hero of Red

I would gladly appreciate any help especially with grammar I suck at it.

author note

Also just to let people know I had originally planned this to be a missing Nin Naruto Story which was why it was their at first in the summary

Also in case anyone is wondering why I choose femgaara it was either her or Ryuuzetsu from the movie where Naruto goes to prison. And it was because of one thing I wanted a pairing not commonly done which is heard to find in Naruto fanfics

Any way Enjoy the story

I do not own Naruto T.T

/

Chapter Start

/

Naruto Gaara and Inari were all flying on Gaara's sand as Inari spoke. "So who are you?" Inari asked looking at Gaara.

"I am Gaara Naruto-san as invited me to join your group." Inari nodded as Naruto spoke.

"Just call me Naruto." Naruto said feeling embarrassed however Inari noticed a small blush on Naruto and smirked.

"Looks like Aniki found himself a girl friend." Inari said with a grin as Naruto blushed harder and turned to Inari.

"Be quiet!" Naruto said trying not to shout as Inari smirked.

"I don't see you denying it." Naruto was about to comment before Gaara cut.

"Excuse me but where are we going?" Gaara asked as Inari and Naruto stopped arguing. Inari went out and grabbed the map out of a pocket on his quiver.

"Right here Aniki and I are going to train their Aneki." Gaara blinked at the fact Inari had just called her Aneki. It felt… kind of good a strange emotion swelling up inside her. She choice to say nothing about it but as they switched courses however one thing was getting to her.

"Why are you heading to the forgotten valley?" Naruto and Inari blinked at her.

"We had no idea where we were heading Inari and I simply need to train, through in Suna we might not have a problem with Ninja's I mean we did take down the Kazekage." Naruto said as Gaara spoke.

"Tou-san wasn't truly strong, his Kekkei Genkai allowed him to use gold dust which can subdue mother that was the reason he was selected Kazekage he was only of low jounin rank." Gaara said as Naruto nodded.

"Ok first things first we need to find you a new name. That way no ninja's will recognize you by name." Gaara nodded to him. "Let's see how about, Chikyu." Gaara blinked at the name that meant earth.

"Uhm Aniki not to be means but wouldn't everyone recognize her due to lack of eyebrows and the fact she carries around a large gourd?" Naruto blinked at Inari.

"Well it's up to you Gaara you want to keep your name or change it?"

Gaara frowned did she want to change her name? "You don't have to alright." Naruto said with a smile. "It's alright if you want to keep it we can always have codenames I go by Kitsune though I am trying to think of a better one."

Gaara closed her eyes in thought and nodded. "Then mine shall be Tanuki, what is yours Inari-san." Inari blinked and began to think.

"I GOT IT! I am Leopluradon!" Naruto smacked him upside the head.

"Shut it Trout." Naruto said with a grin as Inari sighed.

"Why am I a fish?" Inari asked as Naruto grinned.

"Because you had to make a reference," Naruto said with a nod. Inari narrowed his eyes as he was about to hit Naruto.

"Wait something's bugging me why is it called the forgotten valley?" Naruto asked confused.

"Rarely do people survive the forgotten valley, once inside it is said you lose your light and then you are forgotten giving it the title forgotten valley."

"Wow and we are going their?" Inari said confused looking at Naruto. Naruto grinned the place sounded it cool to him.

"Yup were going to train their think it would be awesome!" Naruto said as Inari then blinked as he also thought about it and smiled it also sounded cool to him. Gaara blinked at them as she could care less but then…

"Why do I feel like I'm traveling with idiots?" Gaara asked herself.

/

"We are here," Gaara said as the trio was still floating above ground with Gaara's sand. Naruto and Inari looked down from where they were floating as they saw a large valley with a giant fog everywhere around it.

"Hey Gaara do you have enough chakra to fly us around the area once." Gaara only nodded not bothering to give a verbal response at all.

The trio was in silence as they hovered around until Naruto spoke. "Wait stop." Gaara stopped her sand as they both went to look at where Naruto was pointing. It was a cliff that stood out of the fog green plants surrounded the top and their seemed to be a house? On the top of the fog.

"Take us there." Naruto said as Gaara nodded her head as the trio flew downward onto the piece of land. The trio then looked around, they were on top of a circle stone that almost looked like a ring moss was wrapped around the small arena as well that seemed years old.

A large pond was off to the side, with a large Sakura tree off to itself. The house had vines wrapped around giving it an ancient feel as it was even made from stone with a wooden door. Naruto walked to the door as the wind blew it open, Inari and Gaara where just behind him as he entered the house. The room he walked into was almost completely empty.

In the room was three doors each on a different wall not including the one that was the entrance. Naruto went and opened the one to his left and noticed it looked like a bed room as the only thing there was a small makeshift bed.

The room to the right was exactly the same as the left. Naruto then went and opened the door in the back. Ashe did he saw a desk and chair, behind the desk though was old books on shelves their wasn't a lot of them and seemed really old. Naruto went and grabbed a random book.

Inari went beside him curios as Gaara also curios looked to see what the book was about. "Elemental basics." Naruto read the title out loud as he grinned.

"This spot is perfect for training." Naruto said as the other two thought about it and nodded.

"Luck seems to be on your side," Gaara said and went to leave.

"Hey Gaara where are you going?" Gaara blinked she had assumed after getting her they would want her out of their group. Naruto smiled and slung an arm around her surprising her where was the sand?

"You part of our group now if you don't want to that is fine and all but why not stay we could use some help training." Naruto said with a smile.

"Yeah but tell her the truth Naruto-Nii you want her to stay because you like her." Inari said with a grin as Naruto blushed and turned away as Gaara was confused and decided to ask.

"What do you mean like me?" Gaara asked as she knew how friends liked each other even though she didn't have any, and how mates liked each other but it always brought confusion to her never once has someone liked her so she didn't know the difference only that there was one.

"You know like as how a girl likes a boy." Gaara blinked at Inari as Inari then grinned. "You know what Naruto-Nii can tell you."

Inari left the two there as Naruto was cursing Inari in his mind. Gaara turned to Naruto and waited for him to explain what Inari had meant.

Naruto sighed how should he do this? He then began debating what he should do. "Are you going to tell me?" Gaara asked him as Naruto sighed.

"Screw it." Naruto went to Gaara and shocked her when he kissed her on the lips. Gaara's eyes widened as he did, she could feel a small burning in her stomach as the two then deepened their kiss.

/

"The Next day."

/

Naruto was now in the Arena with Inari as the duo was cleaning the place up while Gaara sat beside the tree near the pond reading a book on elemental training.

Before they could train they needed to clean the place up, they would have done it yesterday but they were all too tired to at the time. Naruto smiled at Gaara who intern gave him a small smile as well.

Naruto and Gaara was now a couple mainly because of Inari but neither one cared but Naruto did swore he would get Inari back when he got the chance. Gaara even seemed less hostile then before. "Hey Naruto Nii is this good enough?" Naruto glanced around as they had gotten rid of most of the moss on the arena and the vines around the house.

They had also cut down the grass somewhat as well. They still needed to get some dummies to practice on but that could wait for a while. "So what does it say Nee-san." Inari asked as Gaara was still trying to get use to that endearment.

"Their or five elements Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Lighting, each person is born with a natural affinity for an element and in rare causes two or sometimes even three. The first step is finding which element you have an affinity for you can learn release styles and Jutsu's of that element faster than others." Gaara said reading off the book.

"So how do we figure out which elements or ours?" Inari asked as Gaara kept on reading.

"Well we need chakra paper." Gaara said as they nodded they needed to get some.

"Well we need to get some supplies anyway so let's go to the closest town to stock up." The trio nodded as Inari got out his map.

/

Chapter End

/

I know it's short and I wanted it to be longer but hopefully the next chapter will be.

Also sorry if I rushed the relationship with Gaara and Naruto, I am no good at that stuff and I hate it when people just go on and on and on and on and on and on about it that was annoying right?

Anyways see ya


	11. 10 God Danmit Inari

Just to let you know Romance is not a main plot however I might add some more NaruGaa scenes depending on how this one works and how many liked it so tell me if I should try adding more in the ones story.

/

Chapter Start

/

Skipping the shopping trip I mean do you really want me to waste time on it?

/

Naruto was now with Inari as the each had a piece of paper while Gaara spoke. "Ok the first step is to channel chakra into the scroll by doing so it will reveal what type you are." Gaara explained to them as they nodded.

"I'll go first I guess," Naruto said as he began to channel chakra into the paper. The paper then sliced itself in half as the part still in Naruto's hand grew damp. "So what does that mean?" Naruto asked confused as Gaara spoke.

"It means that you have a wind and water affinity and your wind is stronger." Gaara said as Naruto nodded and then looked at Inari as he too began to channel chakra. Inari's paper crumbled up before becoming damp.

"Huh I got water but the other what's that one?"

"It means lightning you have Water and Lightning." Gaara said as Inari nodded and him and Naruto turned to look at Gaara. "You wish for me to go next?" Naruto and Inari nodded while Gaara had a frown on her lips.

"I have sand?"

"Come on please," Naruto said with a smile as Gaara shrugged she had never done it before cause there was no need. When she grabbed a paper two things happened, the first thing was it began to crumble away however when it went half way it burned the rest of the way. Gaara blinked, "I had expected Earth and Wind I didn't think I would have fire."

Naruto and Inari grinned at Gaara as Naruto spoke. "Ok so what's next?"

"Leaves," Gaara said confusing them. Gaara reached down and picked up a leaf as Naruto's eyes widened. "Hey that's what the scroll told me to make things damp with my chakra." Gaara nodded to him.

"That chakra paper was actually showing you what your element can do for wind you cut the leaf, water you make it damp, fire you burn, and so forth. Later on it stated masters could do more such as Water masters carrying an entire ocean inside of them and wind able to cut waterfalls. However it stated to work at one element at a time." Gaara said as she looked at them. "So choose."

Naruto and Inari closed their eyes and began to think. Inari also closed his eyes as Naruto spoke. "I'm going to learn wind." Inari looked at Naruto.

"Huh but I thought you was learning Water Nii-san?"

"I am, but first is wind I don't know why but it gave me an idea." Naruto said with a grin as Inari blinked. "Don't worries if it works you will see it ok Inari."

"It stated it will take years." Naruto and Inari's eyes widened, wasn't there a faster way.

"I will master this in a month tops just watch!" Naruto proclaimed as Gaara blinked at her boyfriend while she felt an urge to… smile. Naruto sat down and began focusing on a leaf.

Inari sat down as he to grab a leaf. "I am going to start lightning." Inari said with a grin as he began trying to crumble the leaf with only chakra. Gaara went to find a way to train however Naruto spoke.

"Hey why don't you learn fire?" Gaara blinked at him, "You know how when water hits sand it gets heavy right well it would be a real problem for us to run into a water ninja so what if you could just heat up your sand?" Gaara blinked she had never thought of that it would take a while but she could do it.

"Very well then." The trio then began to sit though for hours training elements not needing to talk as they worked.

Later that night Inari went on to bed exhausted as Naruto was still training while Gaara was as well. "Why do you not sleep?" Gaara asked him as Naruto spoke.

"I guess because I can finally get stronger." Gaara blinked at him. "All my life I was never really given any type of training and the academy students and teachers barely put up with me. They only taught me what they had to except for the few friends I did have." Gaara didn't know why she felt her heart hurt.

What should she do she had never felt this emotion before, he seemed to be just like her. "Is that the reason you ran away?" Gaara asked expecting a yes however Naruto spoke.

"No, I withstood it all it… wasn't until I killed someone." Gaara watched as he hung his head. "That I truly felt like a monster." A memory came to her flashing into her head.

/

"Uncle!" A five year old Gaara said, as she wore a black pants and a red long sleeve shirt that was way too big for her. Her uncle Yashamaru Smiled down at her.

He had sandy brown hair and big blue eyes giving him a feminine appearance. He wore a simple Kimono held closed by a sash along with an apron with Suna's symbol at the top along with bandages around his head.

/

Her uncle had always been so kind to her until.

/

Die demon!" A man said behind her as he wore standard jounin attire for Suna along with a white cloth to hide his face. Gaara's sand came up blocking the kunai he sent she wasn't even worried as the Kunais exploded her sand reached out and crashed the man.

Gaara didn't even blink as she walked to the man and removed the man's cloth, however her eyes widened as she saw the face of her uncle. Her uncle then looked up at her and smiled sadly.

"I guess you really are a demon."

/

That had been the first time she lost someone she actually cared about. Gaara acting on instinct went and hugged Naruto. Naruto blinked the truth was he had never had a true hug before. Iruka-Sensei and the old man would give him a pat on the back but no one had truly hugged him before.

Naruto hesitant at first returned the hug from Gaara as she sat there after taking off her gourd. The two then kissed each other. Naruto then though laid Gaara down as he got on top of her and kissed her again as Gaara returned the kiss. Naruto went and slid an arm under her shirt gently rubbing her stomach as Gaara didn't mind at all in fact a part of her was happy and she didn't want that to end at all.

"NII SAN NEE SAN!" Inari shouted exited the house however he blushed at what he saw. Gaara was now pissed as she stood up her sand began to move around as she didn't even need to move her hands to direct the sand.

"Inari you have five seconds to explain why you interrupted us." Inari's eyes widened.

"I funod a tinhg in the oiffce and it loekod all wried and suftf."

"SPEAK RIGHT DANMIT!" Gaara shouted her sand blasting off everywhere. She was about to attack her however Naruto slid his arms around her in a hug.

"Calm down sweat heart let him explain first." Gaara calmed down but for some reason she blushed when he said sweat heart even she didn't know why but it might be that feeling she liked so much that and his arms felt so good around her yet how was her sand not stopping him?

"Well speak." Gaara stated narrowing her eyes she was still pissed off at Inari. Inari was grateful to Naruto that he would live another day.

"I found a switch in the office and pushed then this weird thing happened and you got to see it." Naruto nodded to Inari as he spoke.

"led the way Inari come on Gaara." Naruto said as he offered her his hand. She reached holding his hand and sighed at least she had this for now, but as soon as they were alone she swore she was going to jump all over his…

/

"Ok Inari what is this thing?" Inari walked to one of the shelf as he then reached for a book however when he pulled the book out there was a stone out from the rest of it. Inari then reached and pushed the stone. As he did a stone tile slide of the ground revealing a stair case going downward. Naruto blinked as he slowly went down the stair cases Gaara following behind him still holding his hand as Inari followed them.

As they got down the stairs they then saw an old torch. "Anybody have a light?" Naruto asked as Inari spoke.

"Why would we have one?" Gaara sighed as she covered her hands at the top of the torch soon it caught fire. "How did you do that?" Inari asked as Gaara spoke.

"My fire training how come." Gaara said and then smiled. "I thought we could only do that with leaves?" Gaara blinked she hadn't thought of it before many shinobi never really went for into the training or the thought of it.

"I guess no one's really thought of it." Naruto said with a grin as Gaara nodded her head. Naruto reached and grabbed the torch however when he grabbed it torches lit up everywhere. Naruto's eyes widened as they saw scrolls lying around everywhere.

"Naruto reached and grabbed the first one he could opening it up. "Doton Do Kabe No Jutsu, (Earth wall Jutsu)" Naruto said as he reached for a second scroll. "Futon Chiri Kumo No jutsu, (Dust cloud Jutsu)." Naruto said as he began reading through scrolls. "These are all Jutsu' scrolls." Naruto said as their eyes widened.

"I see then." Gaara as she sat down.

"Hey Gaara Chan what are you doing?" Gaara held up a scroll as Naruto saw her point to the letter D.

"Scrolls have ranks on how strong they are from E to S rank. I am going to sort them out and we will start with D rank techniques when we are not training our elements." Inari frowned.

"But what about our bow and sword wouldn't it be easy to make a schedule?" Inari asked as Gaara nodded.

"Yes however first we must know what we wish to learn and study it all." Naruto nodded and then spoke. "Alright so what are we going to learn?"

"Well I wanna shoot better and learn about my lightning element." Inari said as Gaara spoke.

"You can learn up to D and a few C ranks however B, A, and S all require Elemental Release or what we were doing with leaves." Inari nodded as Naruto began to help sort out the scrolls.

"What about you?" Naruto asked as Gaara spoke.

"I am taking you advice now on fire training for now that is all I can really think off." Gaara answered as he nodded.

The rest of the night they spent sorting out all the scrolls they even found Genjutsu scrolls though none were interested in them.

After getting down they walked as Naruto and Inari was about to go in their room as they agreed to share and give Gaara her own being the only female. Gaara though grabbed Naruto. "Inari if you bother us you will die." Inari gulped as he nodded nervously.

Naruto was dragged into the room with Gaara as she kissed him. Naruto was shocked at the sudden kiss but returned it as he laid her down as he slid his arms around her waist while she laid her head on his chest. Gaara wished she could fall asleep although she didn't know why she did.

Naruto pulled her closed as she used his chest for a pillow.

/

Chapter End

/

So what you think?


End file.
